1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. An ejecting mechanism is used on the card connector for ejecting the card from the card connector.
TW. Pat. No. 325154 and TW. Pat. No. 314665 disclose a kind of nonage ejecting mechanism. The user just presses a knob one time to ejecting the card from the ejecting member. However, this kind of ejecting mechanism has a long part beyond the electrical card connector when the card is inserted into the electrical card connector. Therefore, the ejecting mechanism is easily broken when an improper force working on the part beyond the electrical card connector.
Another kind of ejecting mechanism is appeared for resolving this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,500 discloses another kind of ejecting mechanism, when the card in the electrical connector, the ejecting mechanism is not beyond the electrical connector except a knob. When ejecting the card, the user need to press the ejecting mechanism twice. Referring to FIG. 7, an electrical card connector has an ejecting member as mentioned-above is shown. The ejecting member 6 comprises a pushing pole 610, a base plate 611, a slider 612, a connecting pole 620 and an ejecting member (not shown). When the pushing pole 610 moving, the slider 612 moves subject to the pushing pole 610 along a heart-shaped track 6110 of the base plate 611 and resists on an engaging part 6200 of the connecting pole 620 to ejecting the card. However, when a card is not inserted into the card connector, the pushing pole 610 still has a possibility to beyond the card connector. Accordingly, the ejecting mechanism is easily broken when an improper force working on the part beyond the electrical card connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.